


Not a Horse's Head in Your Bed, But Still Pretty Rideable

by oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fake Mobsters AU, Gunplay, M/M, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/oneawkwardsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is loosely a Community AU, as in the loosest possible association. Fueled By Ramen (and Decaydance since it's an imprint) have a company wide shoot-off and Josh is put on the the opposite team from Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Horse's Head in Your Bed, But Still Pretty Rideable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/gifts).



Josh fumbles with his pack of cigarettes, brand new with loud plastic packaging. He tries his best to shake it off as quietly as possible, volume is of the essence more than time here. After a bit of a struggle, the box comes loose and he carefully pockets the trash for later. (He's a hitman, but he's not trying to destroy the Earth. Andy has taught him about global warming.

Andy taught him about global warming for four long hours.

No snack breaks.) His long fingers twist nimbly around the first cigarette, a tighter fit in his hand than his old sticks; back in a time where he was just a drummer and everything made sense. Nostalgia is no good here though, and he lets the memories burn while he lights the front of his cig. He puts it to his mouth and then remembers, oh.

Duh.

This is chocolate. He doesn't smoke; this was a snack Mark had picked up for him yesterday to 'fit the role'. He bit down, smearing slightly burned chocolate over his lips. Man, these were awesome. They oughta put these on the rider!

Just as he finished the last chocolate cigarette in the box, he started to lick his lips. Wasting was also bad, according to Andy, 'use everything' so that meant fingers. He only stopped when he felt something pressed against his back. Fuck, why had he left his back unguarded?

"Dude," he started to plead. "Maybe we can work out a deal."

"I'm listening." And wait. Wait, was that--

"Tyler?" An agreed hum answered back. "Oh, thank god. I thought it was like Pete or something. Hey, man."

"I'm going to kill you, Josh."

Josh frowned. "Wait, what? Why? We're best friends." He tried to twist his head to look into Tyler's eyes, maybe pout a little, but Tyler cocked his gun as soon as he made any quick moves.

"I want to win, Josh, and I can't do that with you still out in the field."

"We could work together! You know, like our jobs?"

Tyler shook his head before realizing Josh couldn't really see him. "No, not unless you can convince me that you won't turn on me later when my back is turned."

Josh chooses to not point out the irony of the statement because he really is a great friend. Also Tyler's gun is still ready to fire, so picking his battles and taking the high road both feel like solid ideas.

"Let me turn around and I can prove it." Josh says slowly, taking careful half shuffles to turn himself towards Tyler.

Tyler eases his gun back a fraction of an inch, watching Josh turn to face him. Josh doesn't move to pull his own gun out of his holster though, so he holds back.

"Okay, prove it." He says, voice unamused as he watches Josh in front of him.

Oh, and Josh totally does. He leans forward, pressing a hesitant kiss to Tyler's lips. Tyler doesn't respond, exactly, but he doesn't pull away either so Josh gets a little more bold. He licks at Tyler's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth until he hears a soft sigh escape Tyler's mouth. He releases it after a moment, licking his way back into Tyler's mouth. The gun comes to rest inbetween them and he'd be lying if he said the added bit of danger didn't make the whole thing a little better. He could feel the metal pressing into the bones of his rib, not enough to hurt but enough to remind him of just how bad this could all go in the blink of an eye. Tyler's free hand is under his shirt though too, feeling at the hip of his waist and sliding up slowly. When it grazes a nipple he accidentally bites down and that only emboldens Tyler, the hand turning his nails to claws raking down the front of his chest. It's gets so good that he's about ready to move this party to the hall closet he saw a few rooms back when he feels a wetness spread low by the hem of his pants.

His first thought is to apologize because fuck, he really thought he would last longer. But, he realizes that, no, he's definitely still hard right now. And when he checks the front of his shirt, he sees bright orange paint.

"You fucking shot me!" Josh crows, watching as the neon orange seeps into his clothes.

"Silencer." Tyler offers as way of explanation, sliding his paintball safety goggles back over his eyes.

Josh groans, this paint isn't coming out. God. Damn. It. "Why did you shoot me? Why weren't we put on the same team?"

"Because Patrick picked teams and thought it would be unfair."

Josh watches as Tyler gets ready to leave the lounge room where they had just been hiding, entering back into the fray of the Fueled By Ramen Paintball Tournament 2k14 Extravaganza (Named by Pete). "That still doesn't explain why you shot me."

Tyler walks back over to him, pressing a kiss to his lips and pulling back as Josh tries to kiss back. He offers a grin, cocking his paintball gun once more.

"All's fair in love and war, Josh."

**Author's Note:**

> I made a joke about wanting gunplay to justanotherpunk and she was basically like "then write it", so I did except it's also a joke. I actually have another draft with real gunplay that i'm working on but we'll get there when we get there.


End file.
